


Calling

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sam's Journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-10
Updated: 2008-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire





	Calling

Black eyes flew wide open as Sam finished the chant.

He stepped away, wary as she took a rattled breath.

“S-Sam?”

“Ruby. Welcome back.”

“I was in …”

“I know.” Blood dripped from his open palm to soak into the dirt floor.

“You brought me back? Why?”

“Because I need you. I need the power.” His face was set, eyes dark and intent. He brandished the knife, _her_ knife. His blood shone on the blade. “We’re connected now,” he said. “but I can still send you back.”

She weighed her options. “Deal?”

Sam bent and kissed her, determined and emotionless.

“Deal.” 


End file.
